Typically, videos are manually produced using standard editing techniques. Videos are often used as a tool to target a particular audience. For example, a writer creates a script with a story line that appeals to a particular audience. Then, a production company can handle shooting and editing of the video. Producers manually pick the scenes that are relevant to the objective of the video. Example objectives include creating a movie trailer, or advertising a service or product. Video editors can find music and text to attach to the videos that synergize with the particular objective.
Once a video is created for a particular audience, companies have identified ways to target the video to a particular audience. For example, television broadcasting networks can decide to broadcast commercials directed to children on a cartoon network between the times of 3:00 to 6:00 PM when children are coming home from school, or broadcast movie trailers directed to college students on a talk show after midnight. Some internet-based companies have used data collected about their subscribers to identify particular interests, and have targeted advertisements pertaining to those interests.
Nevertheless, creating videos targeted to a particular audience typically involves the work of a variety of different parties, a myriad of manual processes and decisions, and a lot of time and money.